In the Darkness Bind Them
by Sheleigh
Summary: Master and Apprentice search for answers before darkness blankets all.
1. Darkness Falls

Title: In Darkness Bind Them  
  
Author: Sheleigh  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine! I don't own them, simply borrow my favorite characters to write about and torture… or not. The title was taken from the last line of Tolkien's Lord of the Rings poem.  
  
Summary: Master and Apprentice search for answers, before darkness blankets all.  
  
  
  
The light from the blood red saber being ignited filled the darkness of the room. It cast an eerie light on its owners face. The wielder of the lightsaber walked forward, approaching a young man, chained to the wall, unconscious. The shadowed form reached one clawed hand out touching the cheek of the young man, tracing a light path across his cheek. Hand met cheek, causing an echo to resonate in the silent room. A low groan of pain was elicited from the young man. His eyes opened, made foggy by pain. As soon as the eyes opened the young man found himself staring death in the face, and he was afraid.  
  
****  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi's eyes snapped open, a cry of pain threatening to break through carefully constructed shields. He sat up quickly, and after checking his chrono, decided it useless to try and fall into another restless sleep. He instead stood, dressed, and walked into small living room in the quarters he shared with his Master- Qui-Gon Jinn. Still unsure of what the dream he had symbolized, he decided meditation would be the best course of action, and settled on his knees, almost immediately falling into a deep meditation.  
  
The Force flowed around him, through him. The pain was excruciating. Never before had Obi-Wan felt pain from the Force. He tried to pull himself out of the meditation he had fallen into, but the Force grasped him again, pulling him back. A groan escaped the young man's physical body, as his soul was pulled forcefully from the body. Obi-Wan fought the Force, but finally gave into the pull and let him self go.  
  
****  
  
A loud thump woke Qui-Gon from his deep sleep. He sighed, wondering what Obi-Wan had dropped, broken or otherwise maimed by accident. The Jedi Master stood up and walked out of his bedroom, pausing in the doorway, shocked. On the carpet lay Obi-Wan, unconscious, and from the looks of it- barely breathing. Qui-Gon rushed towards his apprentice, fell to his knees beside him, and searched frantically for a pulse. Finally finding one, he slid his hands and arms under Obi-Wan's body, and made a frantic dash towards the healers' wing.  
  
Qui-Gon barreled into the healers, surprising all in the waiting room. A healer saw the boy grasped in Jinn's arms, and immediately motioned for Qui- Gon to follow. He did, setting Obi-Wan on a gurney, and then tried to follow a healer into the emergency room. The healer turned towards Qui-Gon motioning for him to leave. Qui-Gon was left staring at the doors.  
  
A short time later, Qui-Gon was allowed to see his apprentice. The Jedi Master walked into the small room which his apprentice occupied. He hesitated, then reached out for his Padawan's hand, grasping it tightly in his own.  
  
"Padawan, Obi-Wan… wake up…"  
  
****  
  
Obi-Wan watched in curious detachment as he floated above his body, and his Master. His Master was leaned over him, whispering. Obi-Wan strained to hear what the Master was saying, and finally was unable to determine what it was. He felt the Force pulling him away. Again Obi-Wan fought, but the pull was insistent, and the apprentice felt himself being pulled away from the temple. The apprentice's spirit was taken down a long tunnel then dumped into a large chamber.  
  
Obi-Wan glanced around and floated towards the darkest corner. The young man yelped in surprise at seeing a figure chained the wall. Obi-Wan floated closer, until feet lay between the two. Upon closer inspection, he realized the boy to be a Jedi Padawan, a boy by the name of… Obi-Wan gasped, realization setting in. The boy chained to the wall was Garen.  
  
****  
  
Obi-Wan once again felt him self being sucked through a tunnel of Force. All the boy could see was the image of his friend, chained to the wall. Abruptly, the journey ended, Obi-Wan's eyes snapping open.  
  
His Master jerked his own head up, realizing for the first time in days, his apprentice had opened his eyes. The Master's hand rested tenderly on the student's cheek.  
  
"Padawan, stay still."  
  
"Master… Garen…" Qui-Gon cocked his head, confused.  
  
"Hush, young one. Sleep." The Master sent a Force suggestion to his Padawan.  
  
"No... Garen… in-"Obi-Wan was forced into an influenced sleep, the vision of what he saw torturing him.  
  
****  
  
Qui-Gon tried in vain to calm his apprentice. The Force induced sleep was indeed working, but wasn't calming the boy's mind as it should. He reached for the bond, long silent, and found the shields erected around the young man to be impenetrable. Qui-Gon tried once again, trying to wake the young man with the Force.  
  
****  
  
Obi-Wan felt him self floating again. The sensation, so familiar with it was he, felt normal. He once again felt himself being pulled down the tunnel of the Force, spilling into the same dark chamber from earlier. He immediately went towards Garen, blinking at the shocking change in the boy.  
  
Using the Force, Obi-Wan checked swiftly for a pulse. After a great length of time, he found one, beating erratically. The boy continued his Force examination, wincing each time he felt a serious wound.  
  
A very loud thundering noise stopped Obi-Wan. He paused, then realizing he was more or less a spirit, continued to examine Garen.  
  
This explained why Obi-Wan was appropriately surprised at the white hot pain he felt explode through his body.  
  
"Who are you?" a cold voice asked. Obi-Wan shook him self, attempting to figure out what exactly had happened. "WHO ARE YOU?" Obi-Wan screamed again, the pain being inflicted upon his mind quite real.  
  
"W-who are you?"  
  
"My name is irrelevant. I want to know who you are, and I want to know NOW."  
  
Obi-Wan silently begged to be released from this dream. "My name is Obi- Wan Kenobi, Jedi Padawan to Master Qui-Gon Jinn." Obi-Wan shuddered, suppressing a scream as his mind was invaded.  
  
"Oh, this is too great! Jinn's wonderful apprentice comes waltzing in here… in spirit… but that can easily be corrected. Well, boy, you don't know me. But, I most definitely know you. Tell you what, you come to me… by free will, and this boy won't die…"  
  
Obi-Wan paused, considering his options. The thought of leaving his Master was terrifying, but knowing he could save his best friend by sacrificing himself...  
  
"I… agree…" The man laughed again.  
  
"Good, good, now maybe you will let me continue with my original thought. The boy won't die… too painfully."  
  
"NO!" Obi-Wan felt him self being drawn back through the Force.  
  
"Don't forget your promise, boy!"  
  
****  
  
"Padawan! Wake up!" A deep breath was drawn in, and Obi-Wan opened his eyes, glancing around warily. "Do you know where you are?"  
  
"Yes, Master. I'm in the healers ward."  
  
"Good. Do you mind telling me what that dream was about? You seemed terrified. Before you fell asleep you mentioned Garen… did your dream have anything to do with this?" Obi-Wan shook his head.  
  
"No, Master. It was a nightmare; I would rather not talk about it…"  
  
"Very well. Are you hungry?"  
  
"No, Master… um… actually yes."  
  
Qui-Gon laughed heartily. "I would be afraid of the day Obi-Wan Kenobi wasn't hungry. Come; let us get you something to eat. The healers said you could leave their grasp as soon as you woke." He assisted Obi-Wan in getting out of bed, then left the healers' ward.  
  
****  
  
He sat, grinning. The thought of what he would be able to accomplish as soon as Kenobi arrived gave him chills. Oh yes, this really was too great. Qui-Gon Jinn's apprentice falling into his grasp? And on the account of the boy chained to the wall. If he had known something like this would work, he would have tried ages ago.  
  
The man's grin faltered, then left. Damn Jinn and his apprentice. Damn them both for being so… perfect. In a moment of blind rage, the man grabbed the knife that rested next to his foot, went over to the young Jedi chained to the wall. He stabbed Garen once in the shoulder. Not fatal, he decided, another grin splitting his face, just painful, very painful.  
  
****  
  
"Padawan?" Qui-Gon knocked softly on his apprentice's door. Finding no answer, he opened it to find Obi-Wan meditating. The Master knelt silently next to him, willing to wait.  
  
Two hours later, Obi-Wan opened his eyes almost yelping at the sight of his Master kneeling silently next to him.  
  
"Master?"  
  
"Yes, Padawan?" the serenity that Qui-Gon projected soothed Obi-Wan.  
  
"Why are you in here, Master? Have I done something wrong?" Qui-Gon opened his eyes looking at him.  
  
"We need to speak, Padawan."  
  
"About what, Master?" Obi-Wan winced, realizing how rude he must have sounded. "I mean…" A gentle hand fell on Obi-Wan's shoulder.  
  
"I know what you meant, Padawan. You needn't correct yourself. No, I sense something wrong. You seem distressed." Obi-Wan shook his head. "Padawan. I know you well enough, don't try and lie now."  
  
"No, Master."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"My…dream has disturbed me. It is nothing; I can deal with it." Obi-Wan looked pleadingly at his Master.  
  
Softly, Qui-Gon sighed. "Very well, Padawan."  
  
Obi-Wan cast his gaze downward. "Thank you, Master."  
  
"I suggest you get some sleep, Obi-Wan. Rest well." His Master stood, leaving the room.  
  
"I will, Master. Good night, Master."  
  
Obi-Wan lay silently on his bed, until he heard his Master enter his own room and close the door. Again, Obi-Wan waited monitoring Jinn through the bond. Once the Master was deeply asleep, Obi-Wan slung his travel pack over his shoulder, attached his lightsaber to his belt, and left. The door closed on the room.  
  
On the bed lay a data pad, open to a letter… to his Master. 


	2. Ties Broken

Author: Sheleigh  
  
Disclaimers: See previous chapter  
  
Authors notes: Please, feedback always welcome, the good and the bad!  
  
  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan walked down the silent hall of the Jedi Temple. Green eyes darted around nervously, checking for any unnoticed Jedi. He turned a corner and let out a startled yelp. Master Yoda stood in front of him, leaning heavily on his ever present gimmer stick.  
  
"Going somewhere, are you, young Obi-Wan?" The Master looked up at him with knowing eyes. "Seen many things you have, disturbed you, they have. Aware of this I am."  
  
In a gesture of respect, Obi-Wan dropped gracefully to his knees. "I'm sorry, My Master… but I sense something terrible."  
  
"So leaving you are, without your Master. Dangerous this is…" The young Jedi flinched at the mention of his Master.  
  
"Please, Master Yoda, you can't tell Master Qui-Gon. He…" the boy trailed off.  
  
"Your Master he is! Trust him you should, help you he can." Yoda emphasized his words with a thump of his stick.  
  
"I trust Qui-Gon! He is like a father to me… and I couldn't see him hurt…"  
  
"Then why are you leaving, Padawan?"  
  
"I..." abruptly, Obi-Wan stood, turned and fled, the images of Garen, his Master mixing and running through his head.  
  
A sad sigh escaped the diminutive Jedi Master. "Prevented, this could not be. Much darkness I sense. Young Obi-Wan's life hangs in the balance." Nodding to himself, the Master set off towards a meditation garden, to contemplate the peculiar behavior of the young Jedi Padawan.  
  
****  
  
It was late the next morning when Qui-Gon woke. He felt unnaturally groggy, tired, not having achieved a good nights rest. The Master shook his head, trying to recall exactly what he had seen, but in the end could only remember emotions. [i] pain… suffering… hatred. [/i]  
  
Sighing, he stood and walked out of the room. Noticing Obi-Wan's door closed, the Master knocked quietly.  
  
"Padawan? Wake up, Obi-Wan! You're going to be late for classes!" exasperated, Jinn threw open the door, fully expecting his apprentice to leap out of bed in surprise.  
  
Instead he was met with an empty room. Noticing the datapad on the bed, he picked it up, calling the message for him up.  
  
Upon reading the letter, Qui-Gon collapsed to his knees, allowing himself to rest against Obi-Wan's bed. Tears ran down his face as shock set in.  
  
****  
  
Anguish. An immense emotional pain seared through Obi-Wan's mind. The Padawan bowed his head, realizing exactly who and what had happened. His Master had read the letter. The boy had a sudden overwhelming urge to turn the small craft he had confiscated from the temple around and go back to his Master.  
  
[i] NO! I can't… Qui-Gon might want to know why I left… no, he WOULD want to know why I left. He can't find out… I have already betrayed him… I won't hurt him anymore! I won't! [/i]  
  
****  
  
The letter was short, but oh so painful to read. Qui-Gon glanced down at it again. The words, so many times had he read them, ran through his head.  
  
[i] Master,  
  
I am sorry. Sorry for so many things. I thank you for my training, but more so, I thank you for being my Master. You have helped me in ways you couldn't understand. I write you this letter, because I am leaving. More then anything I wish to stay, but that is no longer a choice for me. A promise was made… and I am honor bound to keep that promise. Please, Master, don't search for me, I don't want to see you hurt… any more then you already are.  
  
May the Force be with you,  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi [/i]  
  
Sudden determination filled the Jedi Master, where moments ago sorrow had laid. He stood, left Obi-Wan's room, and collected his travel pack. A brief pause at the comm center, from which he sent a message to the council, more specifically Master Yoda, and he left the quarters, strolling down the hall hurriedly.  
  
Qui-Gon arrived at the hanger, intent upon getting to the closest ship possible. A guard stopped him, requesting that he go check with the personnel. Jinn glowered at the man, who was obviously not Jedi.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
The man pulled himself up to his full height, which reached Qui-Gon's shoulder. "My name is Lieutenant Colonel Beagan Ingvar. You are not permitted to pass."  
  
A frustrated sigh escaped the Master. "You will let me pass." He lifted his hand slightly. The man's eyes became drowsy, almost blank. He motioned Qui-Gon through, pointing towards the fastest available transport. Jinn thanked him, and went on his way.  
  
****  
  
Generally, he was very sore. And in much pain, but somehow that was lessened by the fact that he was being held captive. Garen shook his head, trying to clear it.  
  
His captor strolled into the room, lazily. He walked up to Garen, and patted him on the head. The boy lifted his head, and glowered at the man. In response, he was slapped across the face.  
  
"Well, boy, you're little friend is on the way, no doubt to rescue you. It is really too bad he will die before he finds you. And you, my boy, will die soon after, so as to put you out of your misery."  
  
"No! Please… don't kill Obi-Wan! Kill me instead, just don't kill him…"  
  
"My my, how self-sacrificial of you both. One is always willing to die for the other. How touching. You know, you shouldn't try and save your friend. It isn't worth it… they only betray you." Garen stared at the man incredulously.  
  
"Obi-Wan wouldn't betray me, or anyone else!"  
  
"Oh, but he would. He left his Master to save you."  
  
"He wouldn't want to see his Master hurt. He cares too much."  
  
****  
  
A yawn escaped Obi-Wan. He blinked, stretching in the pilot's seat that he had occupied for hours. The trip was slow, giving him all the time in the world to think. And he really had no desire to think.  
  
[i] Oh yes, thinking is definitely over-rated. Especially if you have recently betrayed you Master. GET OVER IT Kenobi! It is over. You have made your choice; you can't go back on a promise. You will keep you Master safe, and save Garen. I wonder if the council knows Garen has gone missing. [/i]  
  
Obi-Wan started.  
  
Standing up, he walked over to a small holo-projector, and punched in a code to the Jedi Temple. His hand hovered over the transmission button. The boy gathered enough nerve to face the scrutiny of a roomful of irate High Council Masters, than pressed the transmission button.  
  
****  
  
A soft chime rung outside the vast council chamber, and a very aggravated Jedi Master by the name of Mace Windu answered it.  
  
The young voice that came over the line told him the council had an open communication from Obi-Wan Kenobi. Mace curtly told the girl to accept it, and get a trace on the signal. She immediately complied, and before long, the image of the council's frustrations appeared before them.  
  
The scene was almost humorous. A defiant, but nervous Jedi Padawan stared at the Masters he respected so much, and the Masters, in return, stared at the Jedi Padawan that had caused them the most frustration, and worry, though most wouldn't admit it. Only Master Yoda seemed calm, which wasn't surprising.  
  
It was Mace Windu that broke the silence. "Kenobi! Where are you?!" Obi- Wan bowed his head, looking appropriately contrite.  
  
"I'm sorry, My Masters. I cannot speak long. I wished to contact you, because Jedi Padawan Garen has gone missing. I am sure of this. May the Force be with you." The council saw Obi-Wan reach forward and the comm shut off. Mace Windu checked to see if the tracking signal had gone through. The other Masters waited expectantly, a collective groan echoing in the Force when Windu shook his head no.  
  
****  
  
Obi-Wan wiped his damp hands on his robe. The boy walked quickly back to his pilot's chair, and dropped into it, gripping his head with his hands. Out of instinct, he checked the ETA, nearly falling off the chair as he saw he was due to arrive in a matter of hours. Intending to meditate, he knelt on the floor, and slipped into the comfort of the Force.  
  
[i] In Meditation [/i]  
  
Obi-Wan drifted peacefully over the intricate patterns of the Force. Signatures of other Jedi drifted past, some giving him notice, others ignoring him. He opened himself completely to the Force, and allowed the brightness of it enter his soul. It wrapped itself around him, embracing him, giving him comfort. Strengthening him, as if it knew of something that was coming to pass.  
  
It was a moment later when he felt the tug from the bond he shared with his Master. It became stronger, more insistent, until Obi-Wan carefully allowed it to open.  
  
Almost immediately, the Padawan felt comfort from the Master. Concern, and pure love. 'Padawan. Where are you?' the boy wept silently, though he didn't know it.  
  
'I'm sorry, My Master. I can't tell you, please don't look for me.'  
  
A gentle laugh was felt through the bond. 'I am already looking for you, my Padawan. And I will find you. Please, tell me, I don't want you hurt, Padawan.'  
  
The unconscious tears fell faster now. 'Master, please… this is going to be dangerous… I don't want you to be hurt.'  
  
The Master sent a burst of love through the bond, calming the younger Jedi. 'My Padawan, if it is dangerous, then I should be with you. Tell me where you are. I speak to you as the Master. As the Padawan you are honor bound to obey.'  
  
Obi-Wan collapsed into a ball, pulling his knees tightly to his chest. 'No! I can't Master!'  
  
'Padawan…' a warning.  
  
'No, Master! I won't! I won't see you hurt, I l-' The bond was slammed close by Obi-Wan before he completed his thought. Yanking himself out of meditation, Obi-Wan rubbed viciously at the tears, before allowing sleep to take him.  
  
His destination was becoming clearer. His ship settled gently into orbit, and Obi-Wan Kenobi waited for the expected com transmission. It came moments later, the button flashing an angry red, waiting for him to answer it.  
  
"Obi-Wan Kenobi." The laugh that filtered through the comm was cold.  
  
"Hello, Kenobi, I trust your flight went well? Well, enough pleasantries. Land the ship in the outskirts of the main town. Then, fight your way into the town… the people here… aren't the most pleasant, so don't expect any friendly greetings... oh, did I forget to mention that they are all, for the most part, Force sensitive…? How foolish… must have slipped my mind." Before Obi-Wan could respond, the communication was cut short, and he was left in silence.  
  
[i] I have a bad feeling about this… of course, that is to be expected, seeing as I have managed to, most likely, break every rule the Jedi live by. [/i]  
  
A soft sigh escaped his lips, before he sat back in the chair, and started landing procedures. He shoved his thoughts away brutally, promising to re-examine them later, preferably when this mess was over.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Obi-Wan finally exited the ship, looking around the barren location. The land was brown, and for the most part, dead. Ahead, he could see the towering city, smog covering it. Factories littered the skyline, huge smokestacks pouring out smoke, and other life killing chemicals.  
  
He checked his travel pack quickly, before heading out. The trek for the most part, was boring, with no noticeable changes in scenery.  
  
That is it, was boring until he felt the Force urgently telling him to move- quickly. Years of training and listening proved to be Obi-Wan's savior as he flipped easily out of the path of the blaster bolt. Smoothly, he pulled out his lightsaber, flipping the elegant weapon on. He deflected the bolts, carefully avoiding a killing blow to any of his attackers. A gurgled scream came out of the darkness, as the Force quivered around him, telling Obi-Wan a person had been killed. Obi-Wan winced, still deflecting the bolts of energy.  
  
A man stepped out, glaring at Obi-Wan. He held up his hand, and the weapons silenced immediately. "Identify yourself, unknown."  
  
In response, Obi-Wan bowed, speaking quietly, in a tone, he hoped, that wasn't threatening. "My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padawan Learner to Qui-Gon Jinn-"  
  
Obi-Wan was cut off as the man's eyes narrowed.  
  
"What name, said you?!"  
  
"Qui-Gon Jinn…" came the unsure response.  
  
"Speak not that name! Qui-Gon Jinn is the cause of our planet's failures! You shall serve as retribution for his crimes." Dark force shot from the man's finger tips, shocking Obi-Wan. Simultaneously, his brain was invaded by the surrounding people. Obi-Wan cried out in pain, as he fell to the ground, unconsciousness claiming him, again.  
  
****  
  
Clan Leader Karign glowered down at the boy kneeling at his feet. The child quietly told him the news that the apprentice of Qui-Gon Jinn had been captured, and brought here.  
  
"Call together the Elders, boy. Tell the guards to bring the apprentice of Jinn. A trial will be held."  
  
"Yes, Clan Leader." As the boy scurried off, another presence entered the tent where Karign sat.  
  
"You will not kill the boy, Karign. Karigin stood, and turned, glaring at the intruder.  
  
"Playing a dangerous game, aren't you. I thought we agreed to not get in each other's ways."  
  
"That was before you captured Obi-Wan Kenobi." The man speaking walked fully into the light.  
  
"So sorry. The boy is now ours, and will be dealt with accordingly. You can go back to your torture of the Jedi child; we will pay you no mind, assuming, of course, you don't interfere with our own plans."  
  
"I want Obi-Wan Kenobi NOW." Karign brought a hand, reaching out with his malice directing the Force to choke the life from the man standing across the room from him. The man calmly brought up a hand to stop the dark Force from choking him. "Trying to choke me, Karign? You should know b-b-" The man clutched frantically at his throat, fingernails leaving a bloody trail from the scratches.  
  
"Your arrogance was always something I wanted to crush. Now I get the pleasure of crushing that and you." The man let out one strangled gasp for air, before collapsing to his knees. His eyes rolled back into his head as blood spurted from his mouth, leaving a light trail of red along his chin; he died a painful but mercifully short death. "Good bye, Mathias Hjeldorn, the Force was not with you." 


	3. Shadow of Light

Title: In the Darkness Bind Them Author: Sheleigh Disclaimers apply from chapter one Authors final notes: Hope you enjoyed this story- it is now over, you can go about your business! / represents personal thoughts // communication through the bond.  
  
/Could it really have been a month?/ Garen shook his head, trying to clear the fogginess from it. He leaned his head back against the cold rock wall behind him, allowing the small drip of water that was always there to drip on his face. Sighing, he allowed the Force to take him into a deep healing meditation. And he remembered.  
  
One month earlier  
  
Garen Muln walked along the planet's industrious city block. The mission his Master, Clee Rhara, and him had been sent on was simple- get the Ambassador Organa to Alderaan safely. They managed it with ease, using the Temple's vast resources to get him there within a week. Under the guise of merchants, the Master/ Padawan team used a fleet Corellian freighter and upon reaching Alderaan found themselves with extra time. This was why Garen Muln was sauntering down the busy streets. The young man found himself with numerous things to keep him entertained. As it happened, the same day that he was given free time, a large air show was due to take place. He and his Master had agreed to visit the show, curious of the skills the pilots would show. It turned out to be spectacular, the pilots demonstrated skills that left the two Jedi breathless, and very pleased. Content, they left the air show to head back to the palace where they had been staying. They never made it. Halfway through the trip home, a large explosion drew the two Jedi's attention. Clee Rhara pulled the speeder to an abrupt halt. The two leapt from the speeder, and ran towards the flames. Master and Padawan ran into the flames, neither in the rush of the moment, paying mind to the screaming warning from the Force. It proved to be their downfall. The building the two ran into appeared to only be burning from the outside. Once they entered, they found it to be abandoned. Clee Rhara turned towards her Padawan, and shrugged. Both turned to head for the large doors, which suddenly slammed shut, the sound echoing. A surge in the Force, and the team jumped, both drawing their lightsabers. "Impressive, no less then would be expected from a Jedi Master and her Padawan." came the cold tenor. The owner of the voice stepped into view, clapping his hands. "How rude of me! Here I've gone and caught you in a flaming building, and failed to introduce myself. My name is Mathias Hjeldorn." He bowed with a flourish. "So pleased to meet you Clee Rhara, Garen Muln." Clee stepped forward, lightsaber held pointed down at her side. "You seem to have the advantage on us, Mathias Hjeldorn. How do you know of us, and more so, our mission to Alderaan?" "Come, come, milady, do you expect me to reveal my sources? That would be careless. No, I wouldn't do that. Now, the reason I called your attention here." Hjeldorn lifted a hand, and with seeming ease hit Clee Rhara with a blast of Force energy so strong she slammed into the wall behind her. Garen cried out, running towards his Master to check on her, before he too was thrown into a wall by the same powerful Force energy. Mathias Hjeldorn walked towards the Jedi Master, who was slowly coming to. His cane, a stylish black with a silver tipped end, tapped on the floor with a dull clunk. He stopped infront of Clee Rhara and pulled her own lightsaber to his hand. Curiously, he inspected it, turning the elegant weapon over in his gloved hands. "I have nothing against you, Clee Rhara, don't think I am filling a personal vendetta against you. No, I don't have anything against you, but your apprentice is a key I have been searching for. So, you will excuse me if I deal with you now, so I don't have to later." Rhara's weapon was ignited, then the blade was turned towards the Master. Hjeldorn pushed the weapon into her chest, while using the Force to block her neural connections. She died instantly. "Like I said, I have nothing against you. You have done nothing wrong, so you do not deserve a painful death." He turned, walking towards Garen, the cane still thumping on the floor. The young man was slumped against the wall. His head was bleeding from impact of the wall. Even though he was unconscious, Garen had tears streaming down his face. Hjeldorn finally reached the boy's side. He knelt beside him, and grasped his chin firmly. "Yes, yes, you will do fine, my boy. I hear you and Kenobi are good friends. And I need Kenobi." He snapped his fingers, and a hulking figure walked out of the shadows. "This is my last job for you, get the boy in my transport. You will find your credit account filled quite satisfactory." The figure nodded, throwing Garen over his shoulder carelessly. Garen let out a moan but neither man paid him any mind. His capture lead the way to the small ship, the rhythmic tapping of his cane echoing and re-echoing in the empty hall. Finally, they reached the achieved destination. Mathias Hjeldorn pointed towards a holding chamber, which his hired thug promptly threw the young Jedi in. The thug turned and left the ship. "Yes, my young Jedi. We have quite a bit to accomplish. Rest well." Mathias hit an energy shield that would lock the Jedi firmly in the cell. Present  
  
Garen felt his vision clouding over at the thought of his deceased Master. Clee Rhara had been his mentor, his friend, and his mother. And now the woman was gone, not to be seen again. /And Master, I miss you so./  
  
****  
  
"Clan leader!" Karign turned cold gray eyes on the cause of the interruption. "What is it, boy?" The same child he had sent to call the elders stood in front of him. "S-s-sorry for interrupting you, Clan Leader, but the apprentice has been brought, and the Elders are convened. A. boy was found in the hideout of the dark one." Karign brought up a hand, casually choking the boy. "Who?" He released the boy, allowing him to correct his mistake. "I'm s-sorry, Clan Leader. A Jedi Apprentice was found in the hideout of Mathias Hjeldorn." Karign nodded. "That's better. Never fear a name, boy; it won't help you to fear those who are dead." The child fearfully nodded, casting his bright gaze downward. "Get me my cape, boy. It is time to have a trial." **** Obi-Wan stared ahead, watching wearily as the one everyone feared strolled up the long hall. The man stopped in front of Obi-Wan, looking at him with a startlingly turbulent glare. "Name yourself." "Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padawan Learner to Qui-Gon Jinn." "Do you know what your Master did to our planet, Obi-Wan Kenobi?" Obi-Wan stiffened, preparing to defend his Master. "Do you? Do you see the barren lands that are our planet? They were lush at one time, green, full of life. Your "master" came to fix a problem. to mediate a treaty between our people and the one time leaders of out planet. Instead, he brought destruction, and war!" Obi-Wan shook his head, vehemently denying it. Karign laughed cruelly, grabbing Obi-Wan's Padawan braid. He brought his other hand up, grasping Obi-Wan's head so his palm rest against the boy's temple. "Here, Obi-Wan Kenobi, allow me to show you." The affect was stunning- and terrifying. Obi-Wan moaned, falling unconscious as his mind was invaded once again by an unwanted presence. Memories not his own were forced onto the young man, causing him to double over on himself. All the while, Karign stood there, calmly and mercilessly pushing the memories into the boy. Finally finished, Karign nodded towards two sentries standing guard near Obi-Wan. They came forward, dragging the boy from the room. Karign turned towards the silent court room. "We will allow him a chance to form a defense of his Master. Worry not, followers, we will have our revenge." A rumble of agreement resonated in the room. **** Obi-Wan was roughly dragged into a small room, and thrown down on the damp floor. He was kicked hard in the side by one of his guards. The Padawan cried out in pain, as he felt a rib crack. His guard laughed harshly, basking in the sound. "Your time will come soon enough, Kenobi. Rest well!" The guard's companion laughed heartily, pushing the other out of the room. The laughter continued, becoming muffled by the loud slam of the door closing. Obi-Wan pulled himself into a sitting position, scooting back to rest against the wall. He sighed, beating his head softly against the wall behind him. "So much for rescuing. Garen?!" Obi-Wan's eyes, now adjusted to the virtually black room, noticed the familiar shape lying in a heap against the far wall. Obi-Wan pulled himself to his knees then his feet, and continued to stagger across the room to his friend. His strength gone, he collapsed next to him. Obi-Wan reached out a shaking hand, resting it gently on his friend's neck, and let out a sigh of relief at finding a pulse. "Garen. I'm sorry for not coming sooner. I became a little preoccupied." Obi-Wan let out a short laugh, then called on his last reserves of strength to push his friend into a healing trance. Obi-Wan slumped against the wall- still strengthening his friend through the Force. **** Qui-Gon was becoming frustrated. His Padawan had been missing, and out of contact in both the Force, and by comm for over a week. No one had heard form Obi-Wan, and the ship he had stolen hadn't been spotted. News had recently come in that Clee Rhara was found dead on Alderaan. Her Padawan Learner had been reported missing by none other than Qui-Gon's own missing Padawan. /Force, when I find that boy, I swear I'm going to strangle him./ Qui-Gon snorted, realizing he was more likely to hug Obi-Wan then strangle him at the present moment. Deciding that he needed to calm himself down, he slipped into meditation, allowing his emotions to slip into the Force. The Jedi Master relaxed physically and mentally then reached out searching for his Padawan. Surprise almost caused Qui-Gon to jerk himself out of meditation when he found the boy in the Force. //Padawan?// The confused mental voice of Obi-Wan met the concerned of his Masters. // Master? Are you here to rescue us? I didn't mean to cause you pain, Master.// Qui-Gon reached out with the Force, soothing the boy. // Hush, Padawan. Do you know where you are? // // I do Master. but I don't want to see you-// Qui-Gon cut his Padawan off with a mental snarl. // Padawan! Frankly, I don't care if you don't want to see me hurt at this moment or not. you are hurt, and I intend to find you! So do you want to make this easy, or would you rather I put myself in more than one dangerous situation to find you?// Obi-Wan felt his mental resolve diminishing, until it crumbled completely. //No.. Master, I don't want that to happen. I'm sorry, Master.// Qui-Gon silently berated himself for his short temper. // Padawan, listen to me. I care about you too much. I couldn't live if you died. and I wasn't able to. save you. please Padawan, tell me where you are.// //Lumina, Master.// // Lumina, Padawan?... how did you end up there.?// // I traced-// a burst of pain exploded through the link he shared with Obi-Wan before Qui-Gon lost complete contact with his apprentice. The Master's eyes shot open, and he lunged to his feet, ignoring his protesting stiff muscles. He flung himself into the pilot's chair, fingers flashing over the control panel. A new course was set, this time the planet Lumina, before Qui-Gon sat back in his chair. The Master's eyes darkened at the memories of his first mission as a knight- a planet caught in a horrible war, the bombs destroying the planet, turning it from beauty to darkness. He had tried to save the people, but in the end they had blamed it on the single Jedi to come to assist the planet.  
  
If possible, Qui-Gon's normally bright eyes darkened more this time at the thought of what his apprentice may be put through. **** They were brought in, and forced to their knees. The large crowd of angered citizens jeered, until silence was enforced. Karign walked up to the two boys, allowing a grin to filter across his cold, serious face. "Obi-Wan Kenobi, you are hearby punished to death, for the crimes of your Master Qui-Gon Jinn. Execution is to commence at first light, tomorrow. For the remainder of the day, you will be given to spend in meditation, and preporation for your execution. May the Force be with you." He sneered as he said the final sentence, mocking the Padawan Learner. He then turned to Garen. "Garen Muln, you too are given death. Punishment to commence at first light. May the Force be with you." Karign motioned for the two captives to be removed from his sight. Again, the guards came forward to remove the boys. Instead of going freely, the boys hesitated, looking as they wished to speak. "Oh, a question? Say it quickly, my patience runs short." Obi-Wan straightened, forcing his mind to calm. "What of our trial?" "You had your trial." "We were not in attendance, how can we be sure?" The clan leader stepped forward threatingly. "You do not believe us? That is a dangerous thing to do, boy. You forget, this isn't your precious rebpublic. This is our planet, and [i]we[/i] make the rules. But if you are so unsure of the fairness of our trial, we will show it to you. Not that it will matter. Now get these people out of my sight!" The silent guards braced to attention, before dragging the boys from the room. **** "Hey, Obi-Wan?" Obi-Wan opened his eyes, focusing on his friend. "How does it feel to know your going to die?" "Painful." Garen shook his head. "I don't mean that, I mean emotionally." "I already told you, I feel pain. Pain at knowing that I will never see my Master again. I never thought I would be forced to leave him. like this." "Atleast your Master is still alive, Obi-Wan." Bitter tears started to roll down Garen's face. "He could still rescue you. I have no reason to live. My Master is dead, my life is about to be destroyed. I have mere hours still to live, and death sounds about as good as it gets right now." Obi-Wan was silent, unsure how to relay his sympathy to his friend. Instead, he settled for a comforting hand on his shoulder- and pushing his friend into a Force induced sleep. Garen looked at him, grateful and angered at the same time- before he slumped against his fellow Padawan- sleeping.. **** "Padawan." the quiet, familiar voice whispered. Garen looked up from where he lay. "Padawan, are you okay?" A gentle hand shook him. Tears clouded Garen's vision as he reocognized his Master's voice, and face. "M-master? You. you're dead." Clee Rhara smiled, her gentle features softening even more. "Yes, Padawan. I'm dead." "How.how can I see you, if your dead?" "Oh, Padawan. Even though I have passed into the Force, I will never be truly gone. I'm always with you." "No you aren't Master!" Garen felt his fragile control on his emotions slip, then shatter. "You will never be there again! I'm going to be alone. alone forever" Clee Rhara gathered her Padawan learner into her arms, brushing a light kiss against his forehead. He tried to pull away, but was unable to. "Am I dead too? Did I die. I wish I could die, Master." Clee Rhara shook her head. "It isn't your time, Padawan. You still have much before you. You are not dead. this is a dream, Padawan. I needed to come to you one more time." Finally, Garen relaxed against him Master, burrowing his head in her long, flowing robe. In return, Clee Rhara stroked her Padawan's back gently, hushing him as he sobbed. "Padawan, my time grows short. As I said, I needed to see you one last time. Please, Garen, my Padawan, don't mourn me. I will always be with you. Know that, and know that I love you, My Padawan.my son." Clee gave one final squeeze to her Padawan, before withdrawling from the embrace. She brushed another kiss to her Padawan's forehead, then smoothed his hair. "I.I love you, Master." A gentle smile continued to grace her elegant features. She stood, and backed away. Garen gasped as she simply vanished. Tears soon took over again- tears of a mother lost. **** Qui-Gon saw the planet Lumina coming into view. Even from space, the planet was ugly- brown dominated view screen. He brought the ship into orbit, carefully choosing his landing spot. Finally finding it, he brought the ship in, gently settling it on the ground. He stepped onto the ground, dead grass crunching under his feet. The Master looked searching the horizon for the characteristic factories. Finding them, he headed in that direction, at a dead run. His hand gripped the lighsaber hilt firmly.  
  
Obi-Wan watched his friend sleep, taking note of the tears stains on Garen's face. He sighed, having settled for sitting vigil over his friend, instead of meditation as he had originally inteneded. He couldn't find his center. The door to the cell swung open, the bright light of the hall causing the boy to wince. None other than Karign walked in, yet another guard trailing behind. "You wished to see your trial?" A small holoprojector was set infront of Obi-Wan. "Watch your trial then, Jedi." Karign left, cape flaring behind him as he walked briskly, angrily from the cell. Obi-Wan brought forward a hand, activating the holo. The camera was focused on Karign. "Qui-Gon Jinn was accused of bringing forth the death of our planet. Seeing as the so called republic would not give us who we requested, we now shall have the trial. Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn's Padawan Learner, will take his place. Is there any whom object?" The jury, and audience remained silent. "Very well." The trial commenced with speed, and surprisingly legitmate arguments. No one defended Obi-Wan Kenobi. After a short recess, the jury came back in, the verdict in hand. It was handed to Karign, who sat as judge. He nodded, showing his approval. A tall, thin man, his hair graying stood, cleared his throat, and announced the verdict. All through the crowd heads nodded, also showing their approval. "I sentence Obi-Wan Kenobi, and fellow Padawan Learner Garen Muln to death, two days from now. Death shall be by their own weapons- their lightsabers- the weapons of the keepers of peace. I dismiss this court, and the people." Karign brought his gavel down. The holo faded to black. Obi-Wan sat back, oddly calm. The door was once again opened, with Karign strolling in. "There, Jedi. Your trial- and verdict. Until first light. rest well. May your Force be with you." A young boy scurried in after Karign, quickly picking up the small holoprojector. He shyly smiled at Obi-Wan, before hurrying after the clan leader. The door was once again slammed close, and for the first time that day, Obi-Wan took notice of the hour. Twilight was falling. **** He crept silently around the camp, careful to avoid light. Qui-Gon paused, hearing something in front of him. Bringing the Force to bear upon the area, he paused realizing that someone stood, facing him. And was aware that Qui-Gon was in the area. Qui-Gon smoothly pulled his lightsaber from his belt, not turning it on, and held it loosely in his hand. "Qui-Gon Jinn, we have been expecting you. My name is Clan Leader Karign, and I believe we have something that belongs to you." Karign clapped once, sharply. Lights flared around the area Qui-Gon stood, creating a circle of light around the two. Moments later, Obi-Wan was dragged in, hanging limply from the arms of two guards. "Obi-Wan! What have you done to him?" Qui-Gon turned accusing eyes towards Karign. "Oh. nothing. He had quite a time dealing with being beaten by the guards moments before you came. Quite a troublemaker this one. Wouldn't let us take his friend away from him. So we beat him- into submission." Qui-Gon turned his attention from the Clan Leader to his Padawan learner. Obi-Wan was obviously unconscious. His face was bloody from the gash that ran along his hairline. A large bruise covered his chest, noticeable through the tattered tunic he wore. "This one is due for death at first light. His friend, one Garen Muln is currently being prepared for execution. Of course, you could save them." Karign trailed off, a cold sneer gracing his elegant features. "How?" "Fight me- for their freedom- and yours." "I accept." "Good good. Guard! Go retrieve the other prisoner, and bring him here. We shall make him and Kenobi watch this duel. It won't last long." The guard saluted, then turned and ran towards the cell block. "Now- we wait." Garen was brought in moments later. Karign drew a long cylindrical item from his cloak. "Come, Master Jedi. Let us see how good your skills really are." He ignited the lightsaber, crouching down so his center of gravity was lower to the ground. Qui-Gon ignited his own blade, settling into a classic defensive posture. The two fighters were suddenly engaged, both matching each other blow for blow. Emerald blade met golden, causing sparks. Karign flipped back, shedding his cloak. Bringing his lightsaber directly infront of him, the blade facing towards Qui-Gon, he pulled the hilt towards his ear. He crouched slightly, then waited for Qui-Gon to iniate the next move. In a blur, Qui-Gon ran forward, bringing his blade down ontop of Karign's. From his lower position, Karign swung his left leg out in a sweep kick. Qui-Gon jumped away, flipping backward. He landed smoothly, only to be met with a painful roundhouse kick to the jaw. Qui-Gon found himself flying backwards from the force of the blow. He skidded along the ground, shaking his head dazedly. The Master started to rise, but was forced back on the ground by Karign's blade placed steadily at his throat. "Give up, Jedi?" "Not quite." Qui-Gon called upon the Force, grasping one of the many torches that illuminated the battle ground. He brought the torch towards Karign, distracting him enough that his control on the lightsaber wavered. Jinn used that distraction, kicking Karign sharply in the knee. Qui-Gon rolled away from him, springing nimbly to his feet. Cursing under his breath, Karign stood shakily on one leg, his other knee shattered from the precisely placed kick. "Very good, Master Jedi. Now- we continue." Karign brought his hand infront of him. Lightning shot from his finger tips, heading towards the two disabled apprentices, instead of Qui-Gon. It shocked them, causing them both to stiffen. The two guards on either side of Obi-Wan and Garen fell to the ground, either dead or unconscious. Bringing his lightsaber up, Qui-Gon blocked the lightning, collecting it on his lightsaber. The saber, overwhelmed by the enormous amounts of energy it was forced to endure sparked, then exploded. His saber now destroyed, Qui-Gon threw the cylinder away from him, just in time to avoid having his hand blown off. "Ah, aren't we in a situation now?" //Master.// Qui-Gon started, realizing his apprentice was contacting him through the Force. //Master- let me help you.[// //Padawan? Are you alright?// a mental laugh filtered across the pulsating bond. Qui-Gon felt an enormous amount of Force power being pushed into his being. He winced, as it seemed to grow inside him. //Padawan!// //Don't worry, Master.I'm still alive.// The conversation lasted but a moment. Revived, Qui-Gon opened his eyes. He lifted a hand, calling the saber that Karign held in his hands to his own. Karign allowed surprise to filter over his face as he felt the saber ripped from his grasp. Gold glowed, casting an eery light on Qui-Gon's face. He charged forward, and before Karign could act, sliced him from his shoulder diagonally across his chest to his hip. A scream ripped through the air, as Karign fell to the ground, bleeding profusely. Suddenly fearful, the remaining villagers ran, heading towards their tents. Karign was left bleeding on the ground, until a young boy ran out and collapsed to his knees next to him. He reached out a small shaking hand, and rested it on the Clan leader's head. The child whimpered, shaking the limp body before him. A low keen was released as the boy collapsed next to the dead man. **** Qui-Gon watched the child sob, the sound ripping at Qui-Gon's very soul. He looked at the two limp Padawans laying on the ground, checking them both swiftly with the Force, before going to the youth kneeling on the dusty blood covered ground. He knelt beside the child, settling a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder. "Young one?" The child stiffened, turning a bright teary-eyed gaze on the Jedi Master. "Y-yes, sir?" Qui-Gon glanced down at the corpse, before looking again at the child. "I am sorry to interrupt your mourning, child. Do you know where I can get something to carry my companions back to my ship?" The child nodded, then stood, motioning for the Jedi Master to follow. He did, hurrying after the surprisingly quick child. The child lead him to a large area in the middle of the village, where they were met by a large crowd. The child that had been leading him scurried forward, stopping by a woman, and buried his face in her skirt. Qui-Gon rested a hand on the saber attached to his belt, warily watching the crowd. Suprisingly, it was a young man, no older than twenty who stepped forward. "Master Jedi, the people here thank you. You have freed us from fear. We are now free of our Master. It is our understanding that your companions are hurt- we would be honored to assist you." Still suspicious, but not seeing any other solution, he showed his agreement, and went off towards the still unconscious Padawan learners on the outskirts of the village. A group followed him silently. Qui-Gon finally reached the Padawans, and dropped to his knees next to Obi-Wan. He gathered the apprentice into his arms, gently stroking his ginger hair. Simiarly, a villager picked Garen up, careful of the young man's injuries. "Thank you." Qui-Gon bowed his head, trying to display his graditude towards the villagers kindness. Swiftly, he set off towards the ship, eager to get off the planet as quickly as possible. Finally having settled the two Padawan learners, Qui-Gon exited the ship once more. "Go, Master Jedi. We thank you for giving us our freedom. But let it be known," the young man's voice hardened, "if you land on this planet again, you will be held fully responsible for what has happened today. We let you leave simply because the two accompanying you are innocent. You, however, are not. Now leave, and never return." Qui-Gon bowed again, then strode swiftly up the ramp, closing the hatch behind him. He lifted off from the planet, and entered the quardnents for Courscant. Lumina disappeared behind the small ship in a blur of stars. **** Obi-Wan felt a soothing hand stroking his hair, long before he was fully conscious. The Padawan reluctantly opened his eyes, blinking rapidly at the light that flooded his vision. Light was abruptly shadowed by the concerned face of Qui-Gon Jinn. "Padawan? How are you, little one?" "Sore. and thirsty." A cup of water was immediately offered to the apprentice. Obi-Wan sat up, taking it gratefully. "Drink slowly. You're sore? Understandable after all you've been through."  
  
"Garen?" "Is fine. He has. emotional and physical wounds that need to be dealt with." "Where is he, Master?" "He wished for solitude, Padawan. We must respect this- he is going through a very difficult time." Obi-Wan nodded, closing his eyes to think. "Master. I believe I owe you an apology. I. betrayed you." Qui-Gon started, surprise filtering over his face. "Padawan you-" "Please, Master, let me continue." Qui-Gon said nothing, choosing instead to focus intently on his Padawan's face. "I did- I left without telling you, and wouldn't tell you were I was once you contacted me. That is betrayal, Master. and you don't deserve to be hurt anymore than you have been." Finished, and on the verge of tears, Obi-Wan focused on anything else than his Master. "Padawan." /Oh. here it comes../ "Padawan, look at me." Obi-Wan complied, forcing himself to hold back his tears. "Padawan- I think you are incapable of betraying *anyone*. You are loyal to the bitter end- and I couldn't be more proud of having you as my Padawan." Obi-Wan felt himself being drawn into a gentle hug. The offer of comfort was simply too much for the injured Padawan to resist, and he collapsed willingly into his Master's embrace, allowing his tears to fall. **** Garen could hear them. He could hear them through all barriers between them and his place of solitude. He was *jealous* of Obi-Wan. He still had his Master to care for him. and Garen, Garen was alone. Tears once again threatened, but Garen forced them back, allowing himself to be wrapped up in his pain, misery. his loss. The boy gripped at the blanket he had wrapped around his shoulders. /I'm alone./ Garen wrapped his blanket tighter. /alone./ ***** Flames danced, sparking and crackling, while mourners looked on. The funeral pier burned- yet no body was placed on it, for the body that would occupy it had burned already, in a brutal and purposeful attack. Clee Rhara wouldn't have a proper Jedi burial, for there was no body to be found. Garen stared at the flame, mesmerized. Out of instinct, he reached for the place in his mind where the bond should have been. Silence reigned, ripping at the boy's heart. A warning in the Force caused Obi-Wan's head to snap over towards his best friend Garen. Though he stood tall, his shoulders straight, and his face dry, Obi-Wan's finely attuned senses in the Force told him that his friend was not fine, and in a severe depression. He turned his attention back towards the pier, watching the flames simmer then die. All Jedi present bowed, then slowly left- some in groups others by themselves. Qui-Gon rest a hand on his apprentice, having noticed the change in his demeanor. //Padawan?// Obi-Wan turned his face towards his Master, smiling sadly at him. //Garen, Master// //He needs to be alone, My Padawan.// Obi-Wan shook his head slowly. //Not now. Please, Master, go ahead without me.// The hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder tightened. //You're a good friend, My Obi-Wan. Go, help your friend, he needs you.// Qui-Gon left Obi-Wan standing infront of the pier, stopping only to rest a reassuring hand on his shoulder. The chamber emptyied slowly, finally leaving only Garen and Obi-Wan. "Garen.?" Garen turned bright eyes towards his best friend. "Obi?? I thought you had left." Obi-Wan walked towards his friend, immediately noting the lack of sleep- and food. "Do you need to talk." "No! No, I don't want to talk about. about her! I [i]won't[/i] talk about her." The anger surrounding Obi-Wan's friend was astonishing. "I [i]won't[/i]." His resolve slowly crumbling away, Garen stepped forward, resting his head on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "I won't." Quietly, Obi-Wan wrapped his friend in a tight hug, allowing him to sob into his shoulder. Feeling Garen's knees start to weaken, he helped his friend to the ground, settling him in a kneeling position. His friend's sobs slowed, then stopped completely. "Obi-Wan? Can you help me.?" "Of course, my friend. How do you want me to help you?" A sudden blinding smile lit Garen's face. "Listen." Obi-Wan smiled, and settled back, listening to his friend's tales. The Padawan of Clee Rhara recounted everything, up to their last mission, when he stopped abruptly. "Garen- please. you can tell me. I think. it would help." Garen nodded, glancing at Obi-Wan's face, then averting his eyes. He stared, a distant look in his eyes. "We were on Alderaan. I truthfully can't tell you much of the mission. it seems liked such a blur now. She died. when we found a burning building- we ran in to check if there was anyone in there. there wasn't, of course- the building was empty. While in there. this person. Force pushed us into a wall, I was knocked out. From there. I only remember. feelings." Another sob tore at the young man's body. "She died because she wasn't important in luring you and Qui-Gon to [i]that[/i] planet. I can remember. even as she passed into the Force, that she fused the bond with love. And. I was helpless. I couldn't save her, Obi! I couldn't." Garen lurched to his feet, making to run out of the chamber. Obi-Wan swiftly followed, catching the fleeing apprentice when his legs finally weakened, then gave out. Unable to think of anything else, Obi-Wan soothed his friend into sleep. Garen's head lulled sideways, coming to rest on Obi- Wan's shoulder. //Master.?// //Yes, Obi-Wan?// Obi-Wan glanced down at his sleeping friend. //Garen. finally is asleep. I'm going to bring him to our quarters. I don't think he should be alone. Master. did you know the reason Clee Rhara was killed?// //No, Padawan. Nor should we discuss it right now. Bring Garen back.// //Yes, Master.// **** Obi-Wan sat meditating, finally finding some semblance of peace in the Force. He drifted slowly through the Force, allowing it to soothe his mind. A quiet voice interrupted his meditation. "Obi-Wan." Obi-Wan almost jerked himself out of meditation, before realizing it was in the Force that he was being spoken to. "Yes?" Clee Rhara appeared before the Padawan. "I wanted to thank you for helping Garen. He wouldn't have made it without you. So I thank you." "No thanks necessary, Master. Garen is a friend." Clee Rhara smiled fondly at Obi-Wan. "Either way, you helped him, and for that I will give you my graditude. and you will accept it, understood?" The deceased Master smiled at Obi-Wan before waving. "Now you'll have to excuse me, Obi-Wan. I have a Padawan to watch over." Obi-Wan dropped out of meditation, shaking his head vigorously. He looked up from where he knelt to see Garen looking at him. "You saw her, didn't you?" Obi-Wan nodded silently. "Good. Thanks, Obi. I think. I think I'll be alright. I also think I've intruded upon you and Master Jinn long enough, so, I'm leaving." "Leaving? Where too?" Garen laughed. "The council has assigned me a new Master." "So soon?" Garen nodded. "I requested one. I think I need this Obi-Wan. We are being given leave from the temple. a retreat. And I came to say goodbye." Obi-Wan stood, and walked over to his friend. "Good bye then, Garen." He grabbed his friend in a tight hug. "May the Force be with you." Garen swiftly returned the hug. "May the Force be with you, Obi-Wan." Garen wrapped himself tightly in his robe, then swiftly left. "You handled that well, My Padawan." Obi-Wan spun around, startled at his Master's voice. "Master?" Qui-Gon walked over to his Padawan, and draped an arm over his shoulders. "You handled that quite well. Garen is in much pain. but the council finally got something right when they sent him and his new Master away. He needs to get away from the temple, but it will make it easier, knowing he has you as a friend. Now, Padawan, what do you say we spar. then grab something to eat?" A bright smile lit Obi-Wan's face. "Sounds wonderful, Master!" The two left their quarters neither truly realizing that the darkness had bound them, and would later pull them apart.  
  
-end- 


End file.
